


relaxation

by smallredboy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e12 Patty, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chidi, Eleanor and Tahani chill out together.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



Jason hadn't joined their triad, but Eleanor hadn't been particularly surprised by that. 

"I love you guys, but my heart belongs with Janet," he had said, his eyes lighting up when he mentioned his not-a-girl. Eleanor had always been very happy for the two of them, as much as the pairing continued to not make sense. The pairing of her and Chidi didn't make much sense either, so she wasn't in any place to judge.

Tahani was a late addition, a quiet fling for Eleanor after Chidi had given her a hall pass. It developed into more quickly enough, considering they had always teased at their sexual, romantic and emotional tension, and had done so for the centuries upon centuries of time they spent together.

"I still can't believe we're here," Eleanor says as Tahani works on braiding her hair, skilled fingers pulling apart at her hair.

"In the Good Place?" Chidi asks, leaning in to peck her on the lips.

"Yeah. It feels like a dream. We made it here… we're finally here."

"And to think once all you hoped for was the Medium Place," he says, looking at her adoringly. "I remember all my lives with you now, Eleanor and… you really did change so much. I love you."

She blushes. "I love you too, dork." 

"I changed too, didn't I?" Tahani asks.

"Yeah," Eleanor says immediately. "You're not a stuck-up Brit anymore. I mean, you're still British, but you're not stuck-up. You're actually capable of forming human connections now."

" _Eleanor_ ," Chidi chastises.

"What? I'm right!"

Tahani lets out a short laugh. "She _is_ right, sweetheart," she says. "I was a very sad person before I met you two and Jason. I'm happy we've made it here through our own efforts."

"We kind of saved humanity," Eleanor says wistfully. "We deserve a soft little epilogue, like this one, I think."

"I have to agree," Chidi says, leaning in to kiss Tahani's cheek. "It's wonderful." He pauses. "After Tahani's done with your hair, do you two want to go for a swim? I never learned how to."

"You never learned how to swim?!" Eleanor exclaims, pulling away from Tahani in sheer surprise as she turns to Chidi. "We have to teach you right now. It's so fun! I love the ocean. There's a like, ocean place somewhere, isn't there?"

"There's everything here, Eleanor," Tahani says, pulling her into a kiss. "But yes, there is. We should go have some fun there."

Chidi hums. "What better time than to try something new?"

Chidi's never been one to try new things; it's a new development for him. They enjoy it.

She can't wait for tomorrow, and all the days after it.


End file.
